


О выборах и возможностях

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, Women Being Awesome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: У Минервы МакГонагалл нет детей — или же их целые сотни.





	О выборах и возможностях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choices and Abilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691329) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> бета: [schastie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday) <3

Первый раз, когда Минерву спросили, когда же она планирует завести ребенка, произошёл на родительском собрании. На самом деле «спросили» — слишком вежливое слово для этой ужасной самодовольной женщины, чьи крысиные глазки наполовину скрывало розово-жёлтое подобие шляпы. Она приехала из Суррея, потому что её дорогой милый сыночек-идиот получил «тролль» за СОВ.

— Я знаю, вы думаете, что я веду себя немного смешно, — сказала она, бездумно постукивая по красной надписи, нацарапанной в верху пергамента с экзаменационной работой её сына, и блаженно улыбнулась. — Конечно, если бы у вас были дети, вы бы меня поняли.

Минерва улыбнулась в ответ, хотя ей показалось, что её улыбка получилась скорее саркастической.

— Не желаете сахар к чаю? — спросила она, передвигая через стол разрисованную розовыми лепестками сахарницу. Содержимое Минерва трансфигурировала в соль ещё десять минут назад.

* * *

Минерва должна была догадаться, что замужество будет сродни надписи на лбу «Спроси меня о моём репродуктивном будущем!». В конце концов, общество волшебников сложно было назвать либеральным. После того, как она вышла за маггла и сохранила девичью фамилию, ей не стоило ожидать снисходительности к своим семейным планам. И всё же, женщина может надеяться — даже такая практичная женщина, как Минерва.

Это, естественно, означало, что её надежды будут разбиваться как можно чаще, желательно на публике, желательно — в ситуациях, которые требовали вежливости.

Армориус Финч был новым членом попечительского совета. Он собирал свои седеющие волосы в аккуратный хвостик, а его мантия в тонкую полоску была настоящим олицетворением приличий. На ужине в честь вступления в должность он поговорил с каждым членом преподавательского состава в точности равное количество времени, заканчивая разговоры с привычной лёгкостью.

Он отметил, какой необычной женщиной была Минерва, и, по слухам, очень упрямой. Такой решительной.

— Уже тридцать четыре года, и всё ещё бездетны, — сказал он между делом. — Это самое необычное. Что вы планируете делать? — заботливо продолжил он.

Он выглядел искренне любопытствующим.

Минерва оглядела комнату. В то время в школе было мало учителей-женщин, она была одной из немногих.

— Вы задавали этот вопрос кому-нибудь из моих коллег-мужчин, мистер Финч? — спросила Минерва.

Финч вкрадчиво улыбнулся.

— Не могу сказать, что случалось.

Он, кажется, хотел что-то добавить, но Минерва оборвала его на полуслове.

— Тогда с чем, скажите на милость, связана ваша фиксация на моих половых органах?

Она удовлетворённо наблюдала, как его лицо приняло глубокий красный оттенок, а потом развернулась на каблуках и направилась к чаше с пуншем, оставляя Финча неловко заикаться посреди комнаты.

* * *

Августа Лонгботтом была единственным человеком, чьи вопросы Минерва могла терпеть. Они делили одну комнату в Хогвартсе: сначала были смертельными врагами, но потом поняли, что могли бы сеять больше хаоса, если бы стали друзьями.

— Вы с Робертом планируете завести детей? — спросила Августа. Она вздрогнула от громкого лязга из детской игровой комнаты и покачала головой. — Если нет, не могу тебя винить.

— Может быть, — ответила Минерва. — Если зелья когда-нибудь сработают. Целители говорят, что я могу пытаться столько, сколько хочу, но…

Раз они ещё не зачали ребенка, то вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут. Минерва никому этого не говорила, хотя сложно сказать, почему именно. Может быть, она стыдилась чего-то столь традиционного, как желание завести ребенка, а может — того, что не могла его иметь. Или же ей просто не хотелось ничьей жалости.

Августа отставила чайную чашку и посмотрела в сторону ванной комнаты: лужа воды всё ещё растекалась по полу. По крайней мере, та была чистой, а не как час назад — нет, об этом даже вспоминать не стоит. Молодой Фрэнк где-то раздобыл палочку и с катастрофическими последствиями направил её на унитаз. Сантехник ещё не пришел, хотя обещался быть с часу до трёх.

— Сейчас неудачный момент, чтобы признать, что я тебе завидую? — спросила Августа, заговорщически улыбаясь.

Минерва улыбнулась в ответ.

— Нет, сейчас — идеально.

* * *

Зелье репродуктивности продавалось в неприметных стеклянных бутылочках. Оно ничем не пахло и было никаким на вкус, и Минерва легко могла забыть, что она его уже принимала — до тех пор, пока ей вдруг не начинало казаться, будто кто-то «не так» на неё посмотрел, и тогда она закрывалась в чулане для мётел и давала волю слезам.

Роберт всегда был добрым и понимающим. Целители говорили, что эмоциональная нестабильность вполне ожидаема. Минерва делала вид, что не против, пока однажды больше не смогла терпеть.

Она смотрела на мужа, спокойно сидящего за кухонным столом, и ненавидела его за всё то, через что он не должен был проходить. За то, что очень легко хотеть ребенка, когда не тебе приходится высчитывать циклы, когда не тебе глотать зелья и не тебе плакать в одиночку, напоминая себе, что изменился не ты, а твои гормоны.

Минерва поставила бутылочку на стол.

— Я больше не могу, — медленно и чётко произнесла она. Правда в том, что она никогда по-настоящему этого не хотела. Минерва принимала зелье, потому что любила мужа и потому что думала — она обязана ему за то, что скрывала, кем является.

Они оставались вместе ещё два месяца: достаточно долго, чтобы дать всем понять — развод был не из-за детей. Минерва была авантюристкой, а Роберт не был. Минерва бы скорее умерла, чем сказала неправду, а Роберт — чем что-то, поставившее другого в неловкое положение. И, да, возможно, всё дело в том, что Минерва врала о волшебстве, а после такого обмана трудно вернуть отношения на прежний уровень. В прекращении попыток завести детей был весомый плюс: сразу стало ясно, что это — единственное, что у них было общего все эти годы.

Они написали «непримиримые противоречия» в заявлении о разводе. Родители Минервы предложили ей переехать к ним. Она подозревала, что им просто хотелось как можно чаще напоминать ей «Мы же тебе говорили!», так что вместо этого она арендовала загородный домик в Тувалу. Это было лучшее лето в её жизни.

* * *

Иногда Минерва думала об усыновлении, но позже — лет через пять.

— Для усыновления нет возрастных пределов, не важны биологические часы, — говорила она. Ведьмы могут жить по двести лет, а значит, не нужно спешить с материнством в сорок пять, или в пятьдесят, или в шестьдесят.

Постепенно пять лет превратились в десять. Диппет ушёл в отставку, и его место занял Дамблдор. Минерва сменила позицию профессора арифмантики на профессора трансфигурации и вдобавок стала деканом Гриффиндора.

Иногда она могла предвидеть проблемы. Эти проблемы приезжали с грязными волосами и в неподходящей одежде, и становилось понятно: если о них кто-то заботился, то делал это крайне неудачно. Другие появлялись из ниоткуда: двенадцатилетний Сириус Блэк, пойманный в общежитии с алкоголем, умолял её не отправлять сову матери, потому что той не нужно ещё больше причин, чтобы не любить его. Минерва заботилась обо всех своих студентах — даже о тех, которые, как Северус Снейп, были не её ответственностью.

Однажды, где-то между обертыванием анонимного рождественского подарка для Северуса и ответами на поразительно откровенные вопросы Лили Эванс о противозачаточных, Минерва вдруг поняла, что у неё есть дети. Очень много детей на самом деле, и абсолютно неважно, что у большинства из них уже были матери. Они были кошмарными озорными идиотами, но она всё равно их любила — и даже худшие из них умели сами пользоваться горшком.

* * *

Началась первая магическая война, и Минерва бросилась в борьбу за мир, в котором она хотела бы растить своих детей.

В Хогвартсе стал преподавать Северус Снейп: сломленный, язвительный и по-настоящему неприятный человек. Минерва делала всё возможное, чтобы подружиться с ним, потому что помнила его ребёнком и потому что нуждалась в том, кто поддержал бы её, когда Совет станет жаловаться на слишком суровые оценки.

В школу приехал Гарри Поттер, и Минерва нашла ему место в квиддичной команде. Она изо всех сил старалась позволить мальчишке быть собой, а не реинкарнацией Джеймса. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы компенсировать всё, что с ним произошло, и в то же время, гораздо больше, чем предлагали ему остальные на факультете.

Она навела заклинание зуда на панталоны Долорес Амбридж во имя правды, честности и справедливости. Хотя нет, стоило ли притворяться. Она сделала это из мелкой мести, а вовсе не из-за детей.

А потом умер Дамблдор. Её друг, Северус Снейп, убил Альбуса Дамблдора — её старшего, настоящего друга, — после чего объявил Хогвартс своим призом.

В первый раз, когда детский крик разнёсся по коридорам, Минерва побежала к кабинету директора.

— Лимонная долька, — сказала она, обращаясь к горгулье, и тут же покачала головой. Из всех возможных случаев, именно в этот момент забыть о том, что Альбуса больше нет…

Она по-прежнему оставалась заместителем директора, но это ничего не значило: Северус вряд ли впустит её в кабинет, который он узурпировал, и тем более не будет выслушивать, как она защищает детей.

И всё же горгулья отъехала, открыв проход к лестнице. «Благослови тебя бог, Альбус», — подумала Минерва. Конечно, он зачаровал горгулью так, чтобы она всегда могла войти в башню.

Северус сидел за столом Альбуса, низко склонившись над книгой. Он даже не поднял головы.

— Жалобы принимаются на педсоветах каждый второй вторник в семь сорок пять утра, — протянул он.

Минерва поджала губы. Может быть, он убил Альбуса и был правой рукой Волдеморта, но для неё он навсегда остался одиннадцатилетним мальчиком, который прятался в туалете, чтобы не идти на трансфигурацию, потому что думал, что не сможет сдать экзамен. Тогда он недооценил её готовность принести задания в комнату для мальчиков так же, как недооценивал её сейчас.

— Северус Снейп, ты выслушаешь мои жалобы именно тогда, когда я захочу их подать, — объявила она.

Северус медленно поднял голову и закрыл книгу с глухим стуком.

— Очень хорошо, — протянул он. — Предполагаю, что могу выделить пять минут своего времени.

Минерва внезапно заколебалась. Что такого она могла сказать, чтобы убийца Дамблдора её услышал?

— Скажи мне, что Амикус Кэрроу не использует Круциатус на учениках, — тише, чем собиралась, произнесла она. Минерве не стоило удивляться, или, тем более, разочаровываться, но именно так она себя и чувствовала. Она надеялась, что внутри человека, ради защиты которого Альбус отдал свою жизнь, осталась хоть частица добра.

— На ученике, — поправил Северус. — Хаффлпаффце. Не ожидал, что вам будет не всё равно.

Минерва крепче сжала палочку. Она должна прикончить его здесь и сейчас. Нужна только одна Авада Кедавра. Она думала, что вполне справится — если не с Авадой, то хоть с чем-то. Запустить в него проклятием ватных ног. Наколдовать гнойные нарывы. Фурункулы. Трансфигурировать это ужасное кресло на когтистых лапах в льва и наблюдать, как он съест Северуса живьём.

Она тяжело сглотнула. Альбус смотрел на неё с портрета на стене. Когда-то она пообещала ему — что бы ни случилось, она останется в Хогвартсе.

— Тебе ли не знать, что мне не всё равно. Они мои дети. Все они.

— В этом им повезло, — ответил Северус мягче, чем она ожидала. Альбус с портрета посмотрел на него обеспокоенно. Северус покачал головой. — Несомненно, большинство из них были бы в подземельях, если бы не ваше постоянное нытье, — он махнул рукой. — Идите, забирайте своего хаффлпаффца, если так хочется, но не забывайте, что не сможете избавить от правосудия Тёмного Лорда всех.

Минерва расправила мантию и выпрямилась в полный рост.

— Может и не смогу, Северус. Но уверяю тебя, что сильно постараюсь.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
